


Meet Me Out Back

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [24]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Frottage, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo seduces a man named Steve for Nandor, Guillermo gets a little jealous.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Meet Me Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Steve

Guillermo hated doing this. 

There were many disgusting, reprehensible, sinful acts Nandor demanded of him night after night, but out of all of them, this was the one he loathed the most. 

Every so often, Nandor would go out in search of a specific type of man, and his little familiar just so happened to be the perfect bait for such a man. On some level, it filled him with this sick pride, knowing that he had this power to do something for his master, but it didn’t make the task any less grueling.

Whenever they did this, Guillermo spent hours getting ready, picking the perfect outfit, styling each perfect curl, adding just a little bit of makeup to make his big brown eyes really pop, always secretly hoping Nandor might choose him just this once. He might grow tired of waiting for Guillermo to lure someone in, and take him instead. He never had, but Guillermo still hoped that one day Nandor would shove him up against the wall, tonguing at his throat, pressing himself against his soft body, burying his fangs deep inside his flushed skin, 

His routine for these hunts had taken a lot of practice, but Guillermo was a quick learner. It didn’t take too long for him to figure out just what to say, just how to move his body to lure these men out into the night. It was almost beginning to get boring, the game of cat and mouse they always had to play. He was starting to grow impatient with the chase, growing increasingly desperate to get to the main event. 

The club was hot and stuffy. Guillermo quickly regretted wearing such tight pants, he should have gone for some tight shorts or something, it wasn’t cold enough out to really justify the tight leather pants he had chosen. He really just liked the way Nandor’s eyes lingered on him whenever he wore them.

Guillermo had been lingering by the bar for the better part of the last hour, just watching, allowing his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness that was broken only by harsh colored, pulsing lights, sipping occasionally on his drink and enjoying the slight buzz as he inspected a figure across the room.

The man had already come up to the bar a few times in the short while Guillermo had been parked here, pressing himself a little too close to Guillermo for comfort, brushing against the curve of his ass, and then quickly apologizing with a lingering gaze. Now he was standing against the opposite wall, smiling lecherously at his back.  _ Perfect. _

Guillermo threw back the rest of his drink. It was time to get to work.

Slipping through the crowd, Guillermo approached the man, smiling coyly and looking up at him through his thick lashes. The man’s eyes never left him, a predator that had just found his prey.  _ He wishes. _

  
“My name is Steve, what’s your’s?” The man, Steve’s hand was working it’s way lower down his waist and Guillermo jumped back. 

“Does it matter?”  _ No, it didn’t. _

The man just shrugged, resuming his drunken pawing. Guillermo had to bite back a snarl of irritation.  _ Whatever. He would be dead in a few minutes anyway. _

  
Just a quick look, a soft smile, and a hand tactfully placed on his arm was all it took. Guillermo had this man right where he wanted him. Bouncing up, Guillermo leaned in close, letting his breath fan out over the man’s ear. 

“Come out back with me.”

The man nodded, grabbing Guillermo’s arm forcefully and dragging him towards the back door. Any sane person would be terrified, but Guillermo knew nothing bad would happen while Nandor was around. 

Guillermo went along, smiling and giggling as the man hurried them out of the suffocating club into the chilled night air. 

Closing his eyes, Guillermo paused a moment, enjoying the cold wind against his heated skin. It felt nice to-

His thoughts were cut short by the man shoving him back against the wall behind him. Guillermo let out a hiss of annoyance as his head cracked against the brick. The man slipping his hot tongue into his mouth, pressing his body into Guillermo’s.

_ Nandor better hurry the fuck up. _

Quickly losing patience with the man’s wandering hands, Guillermo planted his hands firmly on the man’s chest and pushed with all his might, sending him reeling back into the alley.    
  
“What the fuck- HEY!!” the man cried out from the shadows, a harsh wail leaving his throat.

Guillermo smiled at the shadow, two golden eyes glowing out at him from the darkness.

Steve ran, stumbling over himself in his haste to get away. If he wanted to escape, he really should have run for the street. 

Nandor silently followed him down the alley, his weak drunken human body no match for the force of the vampire. Guillermo couldn’t help but smile as Nandor snarled in the man’s face, eliciting a tiny whimper from the man, before sinking his fangs into his throat. 

Wet suckling reached his ears as Nandor held the man aloft just a few paces away, Steve’s legs twitching erratically as his life force was slowly bled away.

Guillermo was overcome as he often was, a familiar ache blooming in his chest. The power Nandor exuded in moments like this sent an aching through his body, a warm tingling culminating in his groin as Nandor groaned and grunted into the man’s neck. How would it feel for Nandor to hoist him in the air like that, latching onto his neck with such carnal desperation? Reaching down, Guillermo palmed himself through the front of his too-tight trousers.

“Stop doing that.” Nandor spat, glaring at him as he dropped the body of the man formerly known as Steve at his feet. Guillermo just smiled. Nandor always got mean when he ate men like that. 

“And do something about this,” he lamely kicked the crumpled corpse at his feet. 

Guillermo shrugged. “Just toss him in the dumpster,” He stepped up to Nandor, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away the blood that had dribbled down his face into his beard. 

Nandor waited for him to finish. When Guillermo pulled away, Nandor grabbed his wrist, the bloodied fabric falling.    
  
“You should deal with this too,” Nandor growled, pulling Guillermo’s hand to palm against the bulge in the front of his trousers. Guillermo smiled up at him innocently, rubbing his master’s length as he sunk to his knees.

A deep growl rumbled through the vampire as Guillermo mouthed at his cock through the light fabric, laving his tongue, and leaving a damp patch. 

Grabbing a fistful of Guillermo’s curls, Nandor yanked his head back “Hurry up, fucking guy,” 

Guillermo quickly complied, deft fingers working on the intricate ties, his mouth already watering. This right here made it all worth it. He’d let creeps fondle him every night if it meant he could end the night right here.

Hooking two fingers in, Guillermo pulled Nandor’s trousers down just enough to expose his thick length, running his hands over the cold pale flesh of his master’s exposed hip as he placed a barely-there kiss on the head of his cock. 

Nandor grunted, jerking his hips forward. Taking himself in hand, Nandor ran the head of his cock along Guillermo’s soft lips, smearing precum across his face. Guillermo dutifully parted his mouth, taking his master’s cool cock down his throat. 

Fisting his hair, Nandor worked him up and down his length, groaning lowly. Guillermo moaned around his cock, every grunt from Nandor as he impaled his familiar’s face sent a jolt of desire to his core. 

“Good boy, Guillermo.” 

A booted foot came to rest between his legs, the toe pressing against Guillermo’s straining cock. Spitting out his master’s length, Guillermo let out a whine, hips stuttering forward desperately, drawing keening whines from his lips. 

As soon as he broke away, Nandor moved his leg back, tugging on Guillermo’s hair, leading him back into place. Guillermo moaned a quick apology around Nandor’s cock.

Guillermo felt Nandor’s tight grip on his hair loosen, giving him the freedom to move as he pleased. Guillermo brought a hand up, fondling his balls, pulling back to tongue at the head. Nandor moaned, stroking Guillermo’s mussed hair as he bobbed up and down his cock.

He felt Nandor tense, and Guillermo sped up his pace, quickly working his master to orgasm. 

Nandor held him in place as he came down Guillermo’s throat. He swallowed again and again determined not to spill a drop of Nandor’s copious seed. 

The boot returned and Guillermo wrapped his arms around Nandor’s leg, burying his face in the apex of his hip as he shot ropes of cum into his pants with a pitiful cry. 

Nandor tucked himself back into his trousers before helping his panting familiar to his feet. Guillermo leaned against the vampire, a goofy grin on his face as he buried his face in the fur of Nandor’s cape. 

Nandor kissed his damp forehead. “Well done tonight, you are a good familiar.” Guillermo’s chest swelled with pride at his master’s praises. That always made the night better. That’s why he did it after all. He would put up with gross handsy men and hurting his knees on the asphalt, all for a chance to hear his master tell him how good he was. 

Two strong arms wrapped around him as Nandor took off into the night without another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
